It All Started With You
by Autumn Amethyst
Summary: Lily is a shy girl who comes out a bit more in seventh year. James is a popular prankster, but can be very tentative sometimes. What will happen, when through pranks and other events, they start to fall for each other? *Finished*
1. Grandmothers and Beach Boys

A/N: I know I'm kind of in the middle of another story, but I had the urge to start writing this, and so I did. If you guys like this one, I'll continue with both. Thanks a lot, and review if you like it enough!  
  
Chapter 1- Grandmothers and Beach Boys (rather an odd title, I realize, but you'll see.)  
  
Click, Click, Click. Lily Evans looked up and saw her best friend, Lauren Traylor, crocheting. Wait a minute, that wasn't Lauren. Or, was it? Lauren, normally having long, brown hair and hazel eyes, now had short, fluffy white hair. And she most certainly didn't crochet! Lily, beginning to panic and wonder if she had gone insane, looked down at herself. She was wearing an almost identical old lady dress, and was holding a cross-stitch. What in the world? She reached up, feeling for her normally long, fiery red hair. But all she felt was the same white hair her friend now had. Lily tried to let out a small yell, but found that she could not. She had lost control of her voice, too! Lauren had also now realized what was going on, and seemed to be having the same problems. Lily spotted the Marauders laughing and watching them intently from the corner of the common room. She felt a surge of anger. Oh, they would pay dearly for this!  
  
Before she could stop herself, she started talking, having no control over the words coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Nice weather, isn't it?" she asked Lauren.  
  
"Eh? What was that?" her friend replied.  
  
"I said, nice weather, isn't it?"  
  
"What? I don't have any feathers." Lauren's now old, wrinkled face, looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Never mind." Lily said.  
  
"I can't hear you. You're mumbling again. How many times do I have to tell you to speak up?"  
  
"You're making a fool of yourself again, dear."  
  
"Oh. I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen my hair curlers?"  
  
"No, last I saw them they were in your bathroom."  
  
"Damn. I must've flushed them down the toilet again."  
  
"You really should stop doing that."  
  
This kind of talk went on for about an hour, while all the Gryffindors watched, listening intently. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter seemed the most amused. It had most definitely been their prank. Those four, nicknamed the Marauders, were what one would call popular. Sirius Black seemed the most mischievous of the four. He was always the leader of the pranks, and the most sought after. He was indeed cute, with short, dark hair and blue eyes. James Potter was a little bit shy. He was also pretty cute; too bad as he often hid his unkempt black hair and warm, brown eyes hidden behind a book. He was also fairly sought after, being quidditch captain and chaser. James found humor in everything. Remus was the only one in the group who used his head. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He was a practical type of guy. People went to him for advice, and he was always kind. Peter Pettigrew was the follower in the group. He was clumsy and had no real talent. And yet they accepted the blond haired boy, with his beady, pale blue eyes.  
  
After the hour was up, the two girls changed back to themselves, much to the disappointment of everyone watching. It had been a very amusing scene. Lily stood, feeling her auburn hair to make sure it was there, and finally turning her angry emerald eyes on the four boys.  
  
"YOU FOUR! YOU WILL PAY!" she screamed at them, her face feeling hotter every second. "WE WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
Her yelling was in vain though, as the boys just laughed. Lauren, also, looked furious. She brushed a hand through her long brown hair and glared at them, hazel eyes flashing venomously. The two stomped up the stairs. And much to their surprise and annoyance, everyone in the common room started clapping.  
  
When they arrived upstairs, they sat glaring a moment, then finally Lily spoke, "So how do you propose we get them back?"  
  
Lily was a shy, and very intelligent, girl. But even though she, and Lauren (though not as much as Lily) were shy, they were pretty well-liked. Lily loved to read, and occasionally wrote something of her own. She studied hard, and had been rewarded well with the position of Head Girl. Too bad James Potter had become Head Boy. She didn't think he had worked hard enough for it. Oh, she got along with him fine. As well as could be expected. But he infuriated her sometimes. Though they didn't know each other very well, she (with Lauren) had been the butt end of many of their jokes. Well, she decided, it was time to start fighting back.  
  
Rubbing her hands together, she and Lauren leaned closer to discuss what they would do to get the Marauders back.  
  
***********************  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. Lily woke with a smile on her face, rising to use the bathroom before Lauren got up. The two had been best friends ever since first year, ever since the first train ride to Hogwarts. She could remember quite distinctly that day. Her thoughts were disturbed abruptly by Lauren's voice.  
  
"So, ready to go to breakfast?"  
  
"Yep. Let's head out." Lily replied, turning to look at her friend. She was glad to see her again. It had been a long summer, and they had only exchanged a few letters.  
  
Lauren changed quickly. They were both eager to see the results of their prank. The two of them took seats near the end of the Gryffindor table, and piled their plates. Lily was just buttering her toast when she heard the low rumble of laughter spreading across the Hall. She looked up. There, standing in the doorway, were the Marauders. Only, their robes were a little bit…erm…different then everyone elses. Sirius was wearing a bright yellow robe, complete with little smiling suns wearing sunglasses. Remus was wearing a intense red robe with cute, dancing pails and shovels. Peter was wearing a brilliant blue robe with smiling palm trees. And James was wearing a bright orange robe with performing fish on it. The boys were wondering what was so funny when they looked down and saw what they were wearing (The girls had put a charm on the robes so that the boys wouldn't notice them until everyone in the Hall did.). They looked at each other, then started dancing around and making complete fools of themselves in front of everyone.  
  
James looked over at Lily and gave her a warm smile. She suddenly felt a strange, tingling sensation, looking into his eyes. He has such sweet eyes. How had she never noticed before? Shaking herself, she realized what she was thinking. Oh, honestly. I can be such an idiot sometimes. James Potter, cute. Ha!  
  
By now, even most of the teachers were laughing. The Marauders had finally seated themselves, and were stuffing their faces greedily.  
  
"I must say, I never took you two seriously when you said you would get us back. But I congratulate you on a job well done." Remus told them, beaming.  
  
"Why thank you." Lauren replied. Lily was too busy staring at James to even take notice of anything Remus had said.  
  
**********************************  
  
The boys decided it would be a very good idea to go change before their first class. And so they left breakfast a little early and headed for the Gryffindor tower. The four of them entered their dorm, each walking to their own trunk. Their eyes became wider and Sirius burst out laughing when they saw that all of their robes were the same.  
  
"Damn, they're all like this." James exclaimed. He grinned. "Hey Sirius, want to trade me?" They laughed, but suddenly stopped, hearing another voice.  
  
"It's a twenty four hour spell." Lily told them. She was now standing in the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Hey, you shouldn't be up here." James told her. She simply shrugged. He was stumped. What had gotten into her over the summer? She seemed like a totally different person. Not so shy anymore. Well, maybe still shy. he thought, seeing her blush when he looked at her. But definitely more daring. I dare say I'm liking her more and more.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue, please!  
  
~Emily~ 


	2. A Better Idea

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And in case you're wondering: - thoughts and **- italics  
  
Chapter 2- A Better Idea  
  
Lily heard a bout of laughter break out from the other side of the common room. Looking up from her book, she spotted the Marauders near the fire. Sirius had thrown his head back and was cackling, but the other three boys were staring at him blankly.  
  
Lily gathered up her courage, and rose from her seat. Well, I've always wanted to be more outgoing. That's not going to happen unless I try to be. She slowly walked over to them, all the while feeling the urge to run back to her book and hide behind it. She stopped in front of their chairs.  
  
"And what, if I may ask, is so funny?" she was surprised at her voice sounding so composed. James glanced up at her with a look of shock. She grinned to herself. He's noticed that I'm different. It's so funny to see everyone shocked at little old me.  
  
Sirius responded, still laughing softly. "Well, you see, I just told them a joke. I thought it quite funny, but they seem not to."  
  
"Well, maybe *I* will." She took a nearby seat. "Tell me."  
  
Now all the boys looked a little surprised by her openness, but quickly accepted it. Sirius beamed. "Alright then. There are two aunts riding in a car together. They stop at a tollbooth, and are just paying when they notice something rolling down the road. Realizing that it was part of a car, they burst out laughing, pointing at it. Then they realized that it was part of *their* car." He started laughing again. Lily responded just as the boys had, and stared at him blankly. She had a strange expression on her face. Is he *mad*? she thought.  
  
"Um…er…" she smiled politely at the joke, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Its okay, Lily; he won't be offended if you tell him that he's an idiot." Remus piped up. "I've told him often enough, but he won't listen to me. He may listen to a beautiful girl such as yourself, though."  
  
She blushed deeply, not able to stop it in time. Damn, I must look like a tomato! Composing herself, she looked into Remus's hazel eyes appreciatively. "Thank you, Remus." She said lightly.  
  
Feeling a pair of eyes on her, she turned her head and saw James Potter's chocolate eyes fastened on her face. He pulled them away, realizing that she was looking at him. A sliver of color appeared in his cheeks. James? Blushing? Oh my. Well, I suppose he *is* shyer than the rest.  
  
***************************************  
  
Lily entered Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lauren. They took seats near the Marauders, though Lily didn't know why. She did like them, but still, they had never really talked before a few days ago. Oh, well. There's a first for everything.  
  
"So Lily, still up for that prank?" Remus whispered to her.  
  
She grinned. "You bet."  
  
They had talked late into the night yesterday in the common room, and thought up a fairly good prank. Lily was proud of herself; she had contributed nicely. Sirius was going to be the one to pull it off.  
  
"Be seated everyone. I don't have time to wait for you." Professor Jacobs snapped. He was a much disliked teacher, at least by everyone except the Slytherins. Being the Head of Slytherin House, he had his favorites. And Gryffindors were certainly not included on his list. Some people wondered whether he might like the dark arts a little *too* much.  
  
"I said, sit down! Five points from Gryffindor for your disobedience!" This was very unfair, as everyone was seated as he had asked, and had been.  
  
"Stupid git." She heard James mumble from behind her.  
  
Professor Jacobs went on to discuss, in a long, drawling voice, how terribly aggressive pixies could be, and how to defend yourself against them.  
  
Suddenly, Lily heard Sirius muttering something. She knew what was going to happen next. Sure enough, Professor Jacobs started growing red horns out of his head (you know, the devil kind), his hair turned a light blue, and his eyes a horrible yellow color. Lily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
As the seventh year Gryffindors noticed, they all started grinning and trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"What are you grinning at? Do you *want* me to take more points from your House?"  
  
They immediately ceased smiling. But every time he turned his back, they pointed, and laughed silently. Professor Jacobs didn't notice. And probably wouldn't until someone told him. Which nobody except a Slytherin would. And he wouldn't be seeing any of them until dinner time, in the Great Hall. By then, the whole school would know.  
  
********************  
  
James had been musing over Lily ever since she and her friend had pulled that prank on the Marauders. He wasn't just imagining it, either. Lily was different. Oh, not totally. She was still reserved and cautious. But she was more self confident than she had been, and a heck of a lot more fun. Well, that isn't totally fair of me to say. I didn't know her before, therefore for all I know she could have been this fun since first year. he thought to himself. I wish I had gotten to know her before now though.  
  
Lily never ceased to amaze him. Just when he thought he knew her, she showed him a side of her that he'd never known. He began to notice how beautiful she was. How her jade eyes sparkled when she was laughing. How her auburn hair was never perfect looking, but always a little out of place. In a good way though, it would look bad if it was perfect.  
  
It was about the third week of school at Hogwarts, when James Potter decided that he wanted Lily Evans for his own. He liked her, and it didn't seem like all the other crushes he had had previously. This was different; deeper and more meaningful. He felt like she knew everything about him, when her eyes looked into his.  
  
And so it was that he made plans to ask her out. He was nervous.  
  
*********************  
  
Lily was just heading up to her dorm to go to bed, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked into the cute brown eyes of James Potter. She smiled, feeling her knees weaken.  
  
"Can-can I talk to you?" he asked tentatively. He looked so uncomfortable.  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"Um, well, you see…" he trailed off. "I wanted to-to ask you something."  
  
Lily held in a grin. Now she knew what was coming. Oh, how cute! He's asking me out! And he's nervous about it too!  
  
"Yes?" she asked, pretending to still be clueless.  
  
"Will you go out with m-me?" he asked very quickly and quietly, so that she had to strain her ears to hear.  
  
She stared at him a moment, taking her time, thinking about how to respond. He shifted his feet uneasily, looking away. Lily wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug, and scream "yes, of course!" But then she got a better idea.  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter you'll find out about her 'better idea'. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
LilyandJames4Life- Thanks a lot, I'm glad you thought it was good.  
  
Devina- I'm so glad you loved it! Muchos gracias.  
  
Shining Star- Thanks! I'm happy to see a familiar name!  
  
Alexa- I hope so! And thanks for your review!  
  
Berry- I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
Alllie- Here you go, hope you enjoy it! 


	3. Like What?

Chapter 3- Like What?  
  
Lily had never had a boyfriend before, and as far as she knew, nobody had ever liked her. Now that someone did, she decided to have a little fun. I want to go out with James. But won't it be so much more fun if I don't say yes just yet?  
  
"Sure. I'll go out with you." His face lit up when she said this. "If…" The smile fell from his face.  
  
"If what?"  
  
"Well…if you can do something that will surprise even me. Then I'll go out with you."  
  
"L-like what?" he looked nervous again.  
  
She smirked and replied, "That's for you to figure out." And with that, she turned and walked up the stairs, leaving him staring after her, his brown eyes wide.  
  
******************************  
  
James woke in the middle of the night, having heard a noise. He opened his eyes just in time to see the door click shut. What on earth? Glancing around the room, he found Peter's bed unoccupied. He's gone off again. Well, this time I'm going to find out where to. James had woken up during nights many times, just to find Peter gone. He was beginning to get very curious.  
  
Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he set off down the hall and into the common room. He arrived just in time to see Peter stepping out of the portrait hole.  
  
James followed him all the way to Hogwarts grounds, by then really wondering what was going on. Is he a sleepwalker? he asked himself. But no, Wormtail was wide awake. On they walked, to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was there that James lost track of Peter. He saw him disappear into the trees, but wasn't sure which direction he had gone. Cautiously, he stepped through the trees, hoping to hear something. What is Wormtail doing *here*?  
  
Suddenly he heard voices, and stopped in his tracks. He strained his ears to hear.  
  
"What do you mean you were unable to open it?" a voice growled.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I t-tried, my Lord. I couldn't. There is a charm I have never seen before holding it shut. I was trying to figure it out when my bubble- head charm began to wear down, and I could stay down there no longer." this voice was a whisper. If it had been louder, James might have recognized it. But it wasn't, and he didn't.  
  
"You will learn how to break the charm! And try a transfiguration next time!" he paused. "I shall have that trunk. And if it means going down there myself to get the cave door open, I will. Report back to me next week. I expect you to have made some progress by then; or some punishment might be in course!"  
  
"Y-yes my Lord."  
  
James heard a little bit of rustling, and realized that the two figures were headed his way. Panicking that they might discover him there, eavesdropping, he turned and ran back to the castle. It wasn't until he was safe in his bed that he realized that he had never figured out where Peter had disappeared to. Where *did* he go? I should have stayed and had a look around. But what could Peter be doing in the Forbidden Forest at this hour? Certainly not something *good*. And what are Dark wizards doing in the forest?  
  
Now, I know *you* realize right away where Wormtail had gone. But you must understand that James had been Peter's friend for seven years now, and wouldn't suspect him of anything Dark. So naturally the thought of Peter being Voldemort's servant never even entered his thoughts.  
  
By the next morning, James had almost completely forgotten about what had happened the night before.  
  
**************************  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, eyes searching for a certain person. One with unruly black hair and coffee colored eyes. She spotted him sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, talking to the three other Marauders. They were grinning like idiots, and looked happy about something.  
  
Glancing above her, she saw from the enchanted ceiling that it was storming violently outside. Lighting streaked across the atrociously dark clouds that were covering the sky.  
  
She sat next to Lauren, who had already started eating.  
  
"Good morning. I would have waited for you, but I'm starving." Her friend greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hello. It's alright, I figured when I saw you gone that you had come down here." She replied, taking her seat. She glanced again at James. She couldn't help herself; she didn't mean to keep glancing his way. He was grinning now, and looking very cute. I hope that what I did won't make him forget about me. That's not what I meant to do. She took a bite out of her apple. And what *are* they grinning at?  
  
Lily was answered soon enough, as two bolts of lighting reached out of the ceiling, striking two Slytherin boys. (A/N: I always imagined that the lighting would be flat across the ceiling when it was storming outside, so as to prevent injuries. The Marauders made it so that the lighting came down like it would normally outside. Sorry if that doesn't make sense, but I thought I'd try and explain.)  
  
Brushing little bits of blackened clothing off of themselves, Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape rose from their table. They were a mess, looking as if they had just been electrocuted (which they had). Their hair was blackened and sticking up in all directions.  
  
"Hey, Einstein!" a Ravenclaw yelled. Everyone began to laugh. Taking one glance at each other, the two boys ran out of the Hall in horror.  
  
*************************  
  
James sat in his dorm, head in hands.  
  
"What's wrong, Prongs?" Remus asks, sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, you've been kind of quiet today." Sirius added.  
  
James proceeded to tell them about asking Lily out and her response. When he finished, he moaned and said, "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Write her a poem or something and read it to her. Girls like that sort of thing." Sirius suggested.  
  
"But that's just what she's expecting me to do. I'm supposed to surprise her, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Well just forget about her, then. If it's such a pain, why bother? There are plenty of girls who'll go out with you, Prongs. If you want, I can-"  
  
"No, Sirius, I don't need you to set me up with anyone. Please don't." he paused. "I wanted her as my girlfriend before. All of this makes me just want her more than ever." He rubbed his chin, thinking hard. I *will* think of something. If it kills me, I will.  
  
A/N: I've had some people tell me that they've had trouble locating me because Emily is used a lot. So I've decided to change my pen name. I just wanted to let you know so that you won't see it and say what? I'm changing it to Snoopy511 (If you're wondering, it's a nickname my friends use for me, because of my last name). Anyway, I hope you like the story. I will advance on what happened in the Forbidden Forest. Please review if you like the story! The more reviews I get the quicker I post the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quinn- Thank you! Lol, that old lady thing was totally out of nowhere. I think I was out of it when I wrote that. Oh well.  
  
LilyandJames4Life- Another review! Thanks again!  
  
Phoenix6545- I'm so glad you like them both!  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Thanks! I hope I can keep it sweet!  
  
Roxycanadian2002- I've always imagined that James would have been like Harry is, so in this story I tried to make his personality not so smug. And I personally can't stand girls who are full of themselves, so I wouldn't have had much fun writing a story with an arrogant Lily! Anyways, thanks a lot for your review!  
  
Falula- I'm happy; you think it's cute! Thanks!  
  
Ronniekin's Sweetheart- Lol, thanks! And sorry for leaving it there! 


	4. A Trip to Hogsmeade

Chapter 4- A Trip to Hogsmeade  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in the common room. Most Gryffindors had gone off to bed already.  
  
Remus and Sirius were absorbed in a game of chess. It appeared that Sirius was going to win, but Remus wasn't far behind. James was sitting on the couch reading a new book of his, and Peter was staring into the fire, looking nervous about something.  
  
"Aha! Check!" Sirius said loudly.  
  
"Oh, that's easy!" Remus made a move, causing Sirius to lose his knight.  
  
"Why, you sneaky little…" Sirius began, and Remus snickered.  
  
"I always win, Padfoot, you should know that by now."  
  
"Well, *Moony*, you aren't going to beat me this time!" Sirius said mockingly.  
  
"Haha. Very funny. And yes, I am." He paused, while moving his queen. "There! You see? Checkmate!"  
  
"Errr! Every time!" Sirius howled. "Oh well. I *will* beat you some time!"  
  
Lily came over just then, approaching the four boys.  
  
"Hello." She saw the chess board and asked, "Who won?"  
  
"Why, me, of course." Remus announced. Sirius scowled, and pushed a shocked Remus, causing his chair to fall backwards and him to tumble out. He grinned.  
  
"So…" Lily looked around her. "How are you, James?"  
  
He poked his head out from behind his book, looking a little apprehensive of her.  
  
"Oh, the same, you know, just fine." He said quickly, and started to hide behind his book again.  
  
She plopped down onto the couch, next to James. "Well that's good." Not able to resist, and wanting to tease him, she reached a hand out towards his hair. She ran her hand through it and down the back of his neck. He shivered and looked at the ground. When she leaned closer, he looked up in anticipation. But she simply smiled sweetly, jumped up, and said, "Good night everyone. Don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
James watched her retreating back, and groaned. "She makes me so mad! I can't stand the teasing! Please, guys, you *have* to help me 'surprise' her. Whatever that's supposed to mean!"  
  
Sirius laughed softly. "Well, tomorrow is Saturday…"  
  
"So why don't we go to Hogsmeade? Maybe we can find something there." Remus finished for him.  
  
James thought about it. "Well, alright. But we'll have to take the cloak and map." He looked to Peter. "Are you coming, Wormtail?"  
  
Peter jumped at being addressed, and replied, "No, I don't think so. I have a lot of homework to finish. I should probably go to the library tomorrow."  
  
"Suit yourself." said Remus.  
  
**********************************  
  
The next afternoon (they never woke early on Saturdays) they headed off for the statue of the one-eyed witch. When they reached it, James whispered, "Dissendium" and it moved aside, revealing the familiar passage way.  
  
Once inside, they tore off the invisibility cloak, allowing them to walk free from one another. The three of them walked for a long time, before coming to the small door leading into the basement of Honeydukes.  
  
"Finally!" Remus commented, pulling it open. They scrambled into the store.  
  
"Ooh! New candy!" said Sirius, running towards a display full of sweets.  
  
They spent a long time in Honeydukes, buying candy to restore the piles that they had under their beds. It wasn't long before James remembered why they had come, though.  
  
"Are you guys ready to look for something for Lily?" he asked his friends.  
  
"Yeah. Where should we go?" Sirius said, mouth full of chocolate.  
  
Remus suggested, "How about Malazar's?" (A/N: Yes, I'm aware that this really isn't in Hogsmeade. But this is fan fiction, and I decided to put it in. It's a general store. You know, kind of like a wizard's Target.)  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. They have everything; we're bound to find something for her." James replied.  
  
So they walked down the street and into the very large, old looking shop. It was a log building, and above the rusty looking blue door, 'Malazar's General Store' was painted in peeling letters. The shop looked as if it desperately needed repairing. They walked inside and down the first aisle.  
  
"Um…not this aisle." James said, seeing that the shelves were lined with nothing expect quills, parchment, and other school supplies.  
  
They went through about five aisles, laughing and joking along the way, before stopping to look at aisle number six. These shelves held heart- shaped chocolate boxes, teddy bears, etc. James looked for awhile, but didn't see anything real nice. Then he spotted a small box, like the ones jewelry comes in. He picked it up, and opened it, wondering why it wasn't with the other jewelry.  
  
Inside was a silver necklace, with a deep green, oval-shaped stone. It was a small stone, and it shined like it was freshly polished. The shopkeeper, Mr. Malazar, spoke from over his shoulder.  
  
"I've been looking for that. A special necklace, that is."  
  
"Why? I mean, what's special about it?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's magic. With that, the wearer will always know where the person who gave it to them is, and vice versa. It only works when it's being worn, however."  
  
"Really? Will they know if the other person is safe?"  
  
"No, just *where* they are." The shopkeeper replied in a slightly raspy voice. He was old, and there were dark circles underneath his small, almost black, eyes.  
  
"Okay. Thanks for your help."  
  
James decided that it was perfect for Lily. It reminded him of her eyes. He realized that it most likely wouldn't 'surprise' her, but she would probably find it really sweet or something, and decide to give him a chance. So he turned to Sirius and Remus and said, "Okay, let's go check out."  
  
They walked to the cash register, where a little old witch was standing. They dropped their items onto the counter next to her (They had picked out a few other things, besides the necklace).  
  
Another witch came up, getting in line behind them and throwing her purchases next to theirs. One of her items, a box of Tampons, mixed with their pile.  
  
The little witch checking them out picked up the Tampons and turned to James. "Are these yours, too?" she asked.  
  
James turned bright red. Sirius, laughing, smacked him on the back and told the witch, "Nope! We already purchased ours last week!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. Once again, please, please REVIEW! Even if you think it's boring, I like to know! If you have any suggestions or tips, let me know! In the meantime, I should be getting off the computer...there's a big storm coming! I love storms!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anybody know another word for thanks? I feel like I'm using it way too often...  
  
Allie- I will! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Darling Lily Evans- Thanks for thinking it's cute!  
  
phoenix6545- Thanks again!  
  
Falula- Lol, I'm glad you love it!  
  
Shining Star- Thanks for both reviews! Lol, and let's just say the lightning didn't really surprise her...thanks for your suggestion, but this was one of those rare times when I actually had half an idea of what would happen in the next chapter.  
  
Chibi-Chingo- I'm soo happy you like it! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Thanks! Well, you see, Lily isn't easily surprised...  
  
Satans Little Princess- Thank you! I'll try to write as fast as I can  
  
mIKI- Thanks for your review! I'm always happy to see new names!  
  
KoolKitty- Thanks a lot! I like to write to stories from multiple points of view because I think it makes it easier to understand the characters and what's going on in the story. Oh, by the way, I checked out your story: it's great! Please update it soon! 


	5. The First Attempt

Chapter 5- The First Attempt  
  
Lily sat in the common room on Saturday evening, wondering where James and the others were. They had been gone almost all day. Why should I care though? She answered herself quickly. Because you know you love him...  
  
Sighing, she turned in her seat and saw Lauren walking towards her.  
  
"Where have *you* been?" Lily asked her friend as she flung herself into a chair.  
  
"In the library. I hate Divination! She gave us this really long paper to write, and I don't understand any of it!"  
  
"Oh. That's too bad. You should have signed up for Arithmancy with me."  
  
"Well, if I had known that then..." Lauren said with exasperation.  
  
"Did you see James there?" Lily asked, hopeful, though she didn't know why. It wasn't as if she planned to go see him or anything. Well, maybe she could tease him some more.. She grinned deviously to herself.  
  
"No. I didn't see any of the Marauders there. Why do you ask?" Lauren replied, looking at Lily questioningly.  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just wondering."  
  
"Looking for your Jamsie-poo?"  
  
"Sick, don't call him that! And would it be a bad thing if I was?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"No, I suppose not. If you like him so much, then why did you turn him down?"  
  
Lily sighed. Her friend would never understand. "For the fun of it, Lauren. For the fun of it."  
  
*****************************  
  
Lily awoke on Sunday morning slightly out of it. She started changing into a fresh pair of pajamas before realizing that she was getting up, not going to bed. And then she somehow managed to put on two different socks. However, she didn't notice that mistake right away.  
  
She looked up, hearing a noise, and saw Lauren stretching in her bed.  
  
"How long have you been up?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Not long. I've been having a bit of trouble thinking."  
  
Lauren glanced at her socks and said, "I see what you mean. You may want to change those."  
  
"Damn it! Have you seen my ponytail thing?" Lily asked, her hands searching the dresser for it.  
  
"No, but you might want to check your hair." she replied, grinning.  
  
Lily reached up and felt that she had indeed already put her hair up, and she frowned. "Oh. Well thanks."  
  
************************  
  
"Do you really think she'll like it, though?" asked an anxious James.  
  
"Ahh! James, you're driving us all nuts!" Remus replied.  
  
Sirius added, "For the thousandth time, of course she will! Now stop worrying about it! You're acting like my mother when she has guests coming over!"  
  
"But I really want her to like it...what if she doesn't?" James said quietly.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus threw his hands up in their air.  
  
"She will!" they said in unison.  
  
******************************  
  
Lily took a seat in the Great Hall for breakfast, having finally gotten ready. Taking one glance around her table, she noticed that the Marauders weren't there. Oversleeping, no doubt. They were probably up late last night, wherever they were.  
  
Lauren tapped her on the arm, interupping her thoughts. "Pass me a piece of toast, please, Lily."  
  
"What?" she turned to her friend. "Oh, sure."  
  
"You seem lost in thought. What's on your mind?" she asked, taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"Not much. I'm just...still half asleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were quiet for the remainder of breakfast, silently munching on their food.  
  
Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room, quickly heading for the stairs. On her way, she collided with none other than James Potter.  
  
"James! Where have you *been*?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, around. Why, you missed me?" he grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, in your dreams."  
  
They stood still for a moment, and then James blushed and said, "Um, Lily, could I talk to you a moment?"  
  
"Why sure." she grinned and led him over to a quiet corner of the common room.  
  
She stood, waiting expectantly. "Well?" Oh, this is *so* much fun. He's so easily embarrassed.  
  
"I…well…I…um…" James started, blushing uncontrollably. He sighed, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a jewelry box. Lily stared at it curiously.  
  
"Well...er...here, it's for you." He placed it in her hand.  
  
Lily looked up at his face, and then proceeded to open the box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a brilliant silver chain, and the emerald stone was gorgeous. She smiled and ran her fingers over it. Oh, how absolutely *sweet* of him! But I'm still not done having my fun…  
  
James simply couldn't stand the silence. "S-so...are you surprised?"  
  
She burst out laughing. "Do I look surprised to you?"  
  
"Er, n-no, not really." he said carefully, frowning. She grinned subtly.  
  
"But I do love it, James. It's a really nice necklace. Thanks a bunch!" She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Instinctively, he moved his head so that she reached his lips instead. She pulled back quickly.  
  
"Well, aren't you the sneaky one?" she beamed a smile at him.  
  
************************  
  
Later on that evening, James sat by himself, thinking. Damn. Now for plan b. he rubbed his head. What *is* plan b?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for such short chapters, but as I always say, better short and sweet than long and boring. (Okay, so I really don't always say that). Anyway, I *hope* you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love you guys for reviewing!  
  
Darling Lily Evans- Lol, thanks a lot for another review! And I like to make Lily tease James...poor guy  
  
QueenOfTheQueer- Although it would have been funny, I don't think Lily would have much liked receiving tampons! ;)  
  
ravenclawer- Thanks a lot! I continued as quickly as I could!  
  
Myxie- Lol, now you know about Lily's reaction...  
  
Katherine Bell- Thanks for deciding to review my story; I'm honored! Believe me, I do feel lucky! =)  
  
Shining Star- I don't know about everyone else, but I love to read long reviews, and no review is boring! Thanks again!  
  
shanm- Thanks for your review!  
  
KoolKitty- Don't thank me for the compliments..they were well deserved! And I don't think you have mental problems, but I sometimes wonder about myself... Lol, thanks again for you review, I really appreciate it!  
  
Quinn- Lol, thanks a ton!  
  
Lauryn- Hope you liked this chapter; and thanks!  
  
Phoenix6545- I'm glad! Sirius is quite the comedian!  
  
Satans Little Princess- Lol, well she did like it…but I expect not the way James wanted. Thank you!  
  
Dani- I'm soo happy you think it's cute!  
  
Kristatwen- Well, now you know what she thinks about it…Thanks again!  
  
Sophie- Hehe, as you can see, I don't like to let them hook up so easily..  
  
Mako-Shadows- Lol, I'm right there with you. I read that car joke and thought it was sooo funny, but then I told it to my friends and they just looked at me like I was stupid. This was about a year ago. I just thought of it again the other day and decided to put it in. I didn't figure anybody else would find it funny, though! I guess we both have a weird sense of humor! 


	6. Unearned Detention

Chapter 6- Unearned Detention  
  
"Don't tell me I can't!" James yelled. He, Sirius, and Remus were standing in their dorm, undressing for bed.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying...Lily might be hard to surprise..." Sirius closed his mouth, seeing the look of warning Remus was giving him.  
  
"James, just do try and be sensible. I mean, what *are* you going to do? Can't you just give up?" he said calmly.  
  
"I will *not* give up! I *can't* give up! I never give up on anything!" then he added in a much softer voice. "Plus, there's something special about Lily. I feel like I *have* to have her. And if I don't, there will always be something missing in my life." he sighed. It seemed almost as if there was an unseen force that was pushing him in her direction.  
  
He was starting to feel doubtful that he would ever be able to surprise Lily. But whatever he did, he would have to try. So he leaned over and put his head together with those of his friends, and they managed to come up with a plan.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Don't you think you're being a bit overly annoying?" Lauren asked, her arms crossed against her body. "How long can you expect him to put up with this?"  
  
"If he wants me to go out with him bad enough, he'll keep trying. If he doesn't, then I don't care. That just means he doesn't like me enough." But deep down, Lily knew that she did indeed care. She wanted to go out with James, in any case. But she just couldn't seem to resist.  
  
Lauren simply sighed. "This year will be a lot more pleasant once you two finally get together. I hope Sirius, Remus, and Peter aren't having the same problems with James." But they were; she just didn't know that yet.  
  
******************************  
  
Lauren left Lily in the dorm and headed for the common room. Once there, she found all the Marauders, minus James, sitting in chairs. She wasn't very close with them, but liked them nonetheless.  
  
"Good morning, boys." She said, walking over to join them.  
  
Sirius mumbled, barely audible, "Not so good for us."  
  
Lauren heard and asked, "Why? And where's James?"  
  
"In our dorm panicking." Remus answered. "He's still trying to surprise Lily."  
  
"Really? Because Lily has been driving *me* nuts lately. James this and James that. They seriously need to just hook up and get it over with. Why must she be so difficult?"  
  
"I personally, will never understand girls. So you shouldn't ask me." Said Peter. He was silent for the rest of the conversation, as he normally is.  
  
Sirius spoke up. "I have no idea. But I wish she would just say yes and then none of us would be bothered anymore."  
  
Remus appeared deep in thought. "Alright. So we want them to hook up. How about we just help them a little? You know, push them in the right direction…"  
  
The others grinned. "Absolutely. But how?"  
  
"Well, I might have a few ideas to contribute." Remus supplied. They continued to grin, and cunningly proceeded planning how they would get their two friends together.  
  
**************************  
  
The seventh year Gryffindors now sat in Potions class, taking notes on a new potion.  
  
"Elisimith Potion, when consumed, will make even the worst monster vulnerable. So, as you can see, it's very useful to have on hand when you have a job where you might face dangerous creatures at any moment." Professor Klaim smiled, and began to tell them the ingredients of the potion, and when to add them. "Okay, now ready your cauldrons. I expect you and your partner to be done in no more than twenty minutes. Begin adding the ingredients, I'll be walking around to make sure everyone is doing it correctly."  
  
Lily turned to Lauren, who was chopping up some dragon liver into very small, neat pieces. "I can't believe we got stuck with the Slytherins." She said, sneering at the students from the other House.  
  
"Well, at least we don't have double Defense Against the Dark Arts with them again. Professor Jacobs would be even more unfair than he is just teaching us. Professor Klaim is fair, at the very least. He's actually pretty nice, I think."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. But really, couldn't we have been with the Ravenclaws or something?"  
  
Their potion was now a deep violet color, and boiling. Lily raised her hand for the professor to come check it. He approached them quickly and smiled.  
  
"Finished already, are we? My, that was quick. Here, let's see now." He leaned over the potion.  
  
Lauren grinned and seized the opportunity. She mumbled a charm and pointed her wand towards her friend. Lily suddenly felt that she had no control over her arms. What's going on? her brow furrowed. Oh no! Stop it! her hand settled on the cauldron, and she ended up pouring the whole thing on Professor Klaim. He just stood there and stared at her, his face red with anger. His hand moved to feel his mouth, which was now void of his teeth. She would have laughed, if she hadn't been in so much trouble. Klaim simply turned and walked to his desk, where he had the reversal potion. His teeth were back almost instantly. He glared at Lily and addressed her. "Detention! Never in my life has anyone ever done something bad that deliberately!"  
  
Many in the class snickered. Not because they didn't like Professor Klaim, but just because Lily never got into trouble.  
  
All of a sudden, James picked up an extra dragons liver and heaved it at the professor. Sirius had placed the same charm on his friend, and James was looking a little bewildered at what he had just done.  
  
"Ahh! Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of that?! Detention for you too! Tonight, you'll both report to the trophy room. You won't leave until everything in the room is gleaming. And no magic!" he yelled. "Alright, class dismissed!"  
  
Sirius and Lauren looked to each other and grinned. Mission accomplished.  
  
********************  
  
Lily sighed and entered the trophy room. Why did I tip that cauldron over? Somebody made me. I certainly wouldn't have done that on my own.  
  
Just then James walked in and smiled shyly at her. She returned the smile.  
  
"Hello James."  
  
"Hi. That was some thing you did in Potions." He said, and grinned.  
  
"But that's just it. *I* didn't. It was like I lost control of my arms for a few seconds. Someone put a charm on me, I couldn't stop myself from tipping it on him."  
  
"Oh no." James said, his smile fading. "I felt the same thing. But who-"  
  
"Lauren is dead! Not to mention Sirius, Remus, and Peter!" Lily was looking pretty angry now.  
  
James caught on quickly and said loudly, "That was just plain mean of them. What were they playing at, getting us into detention? I'll kill them…"  
  
"Well, we might as well get started. We have a lot to do." Lily sighed, looking around her.  
  
So they set off to work. They scrubbed for hours, until finally everything shined.  
  
"Finally. I thought we'd never finish." James said, staring at Lily.  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't get that stupid spot of that huge quidditch trophy over there. And that horrible silver one over wouldn't-" Her words were cut short as James leaned over and kissed her. She responded quickly, by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He felt so good, being so close to her. She felt like nothing could go wrong as long as he was there. She felt such extreme love and desire in his kiss that it scared her. When they pulled away, she was a little troubled. James didn't notice. He grinned and said, "So, I guess you're surprised now?"  
  
Lily, scared of what she had felt in the kiss, replied, "No. Not really. You're going to have to do better than that." It *had* surprised her, a little. But she needed time to think over that kiss before she could go out with him. For the first time in a long time, she was wondering whether she was really ready to go out with James. She had never imagined that it would feel like that to kiss him. Why had it been so deep, so…she didn't know the word for it. Was it supposed to feel like that? When Lauren tells me about guys she's kissed, she never mentioned that. I just don't know. That was just *too* much.  
  
Lily gave him a squeeze, and then sped out of the trophy room, leaving a very confused James to stare after her.  
  
***********************  
  
Um. Alright. he thought. What just happened? What did I just do? He hadn't planned any of that; it had just happened. And kissing her had been even better than he had imagined. But she didn't seem to feel the same. Did I do something wrong? Or is she just playing hard to get?  
  
James decided, after much thinking about Lily, and the way she had looked scared, that he would have to go through with his plan. Plan b.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know I should have told you what plan b *is*…but I decided to leave that until next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter! A bit odd, I thought. Don't ask me where any of that came from, because I have absolutely no idea. I just kind of typed it. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review please! Come on, just click that button in the corner and write a few words…just a few…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks a bunch to all of you guys who reviewed…  
  
Padme's Handmaiden- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Ally- Lol, that's a lot of ! marks! Thanks!  
  
Jc- Thank you!  
  
Kristatwen- Lol, James will be alright in the end..  
  
Rini- Thanks for two reviews! And I tried to make this chapter a little longer!  
  
Mako-Shadows- Thanks again! And I've actually worn a navy blue sock and a black sock to school once...but I just wear white all the time now, so I don't seem to have as many problems...most of the time  
  
QueenoftheQueer- Lol, I don't know what I'd do if he gave me tampons! Let's just say I hope he doesn't get that idea…Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Min Hee Ha- I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too!  
  
Phoenix6545- Lol, well you'll learn plan b next chapter. I promise this time! Thanks for your review! 


	7. An Exceptional Breakfast

Chapter 7- An Exceptional Breakfast  
  
Lily, since her detention, had been thinking about James. She would sit in class and daydream about him, only to return to her bed at night and dream about him. During all of this, she had decided that she had overreacted. It had been a good kiss, so wasn't that a good thing? This, she told herself over and over, to the extent that she got a headache from thinking so hard. Lily always sorted her problems out by thinking about them, not by discussing them with others like most people do. Not that James was a problem. She was just scared. She had never been in a relationship before; she didn't know what she was feeling towards him and why. Her clueless-ness caused her to look troubled most of the time, which Lauren noticed.  
  
"Lily?" she asked one night in their dorm. "Lily!"  
  
"What?" Lily looked up and saw Lauren standing over her, her hazel eyes concerned.  
  
"Is something wrong? You've been really quiet lately. Ever since that detention." her eyes sparkled with mischief as she mentioned it.  
  
"Speaking of it, that was just plain evil, Lauren! Wasn't there some other way for you and the guys to amuse yourselves without getting James and I in trouble."  
  
"It wasn't a matter of amusing ourselves. It was to save our sanity." she explained matter-of-factly. "You two were driving us nuts, so we decided to try and get you together. Well, I've been wondering. Did it work as planned?" This had been confusing her, because Lily had stopped talking about James, but yet they didn't seem to be a couple. She was anxious to know what had happened.  
  
"Yes. No. I don't know." Lily threw her hands up in the air, as if surrendering.  
  
Lauren was even more confused than before. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sighing, Lily decided that she might as well get it out of her system. She began a long explanation of exactly what had happened as she remembered it. When she was finished, she added, "So there you have it. Now what do you think, did your plan work?"  
  
"Well, I guess that depends on you."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"You ran out on him. You still have to chance to run back to him. It depends on what you decide to do."  
  
"Oh." Lily's brow furrowed. What could she do? Go up to James and say 'Sorry I ran out. I didn't know what I was doing. Can we be together now?' She would sound like an idiot. No, she couldn't do that. She would just have to hope that James still wanted to go out with her enough to continue trying to surprise her. "But…I don't know."  
  
"All in good time you will." Lauren smiled. She rose from Lily's bed and, straightening her robes, headed to the bathroom. Before disappearing inside, she turned around again to face Lily. "Oh, and Lily?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"That feeling that you have. That's what you would call love."  
  
***************************  
  
"James? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Remus asked, watching his friend try desperately to comb his hair, and failing horribly.  
  
"Yes. Never been more sure in my life." he stopped a moment to look at his friends, who were staring at him with wide eyes. "I love her, guys. I love her." he smiled.  
  
To the other Marauders, James looked nuts. They just kept staring at him and giving him weird looks. What had gotten into their friend? He was a nutcase. They shook their heads and headed downstairs to the common room.  
  
James sat on his bed, alone and free to submit to his thoughts. Am I nuts? he pondered this for a second. No, I'm just a fool in love. Laughing at the absurdity of it all, he followed his friends a few minutes later. Alright. Calm down, Prongs. You can do this. You just have to stay calm. James took a deep breath as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He found it almost empty; everyone had already left for breakfast. Glancing around, he realized that his three friends had left also. So much for waiting for me. he thought while he departed out the portrait hole.  
  
The walk to the Great Hall was tourturus for him. It seemed like hours before he finally descended the last stair and took his first step inside the Hall.  
  
It was already filled with students, laughing and talking with their friends. Everything looked normal, nothing different from any other day. Stiffly, James walked over to the Marauders, who were giving him two thumbs up and reassuring, joking smiles. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. This is something Sirius would do, or Remus. Not me. I don't especially enjoy doing anything in front of the school, like they do.  
  
He seated himself next to Sirius and across from Peter. He decided to eat before he did anything. His stomach was demanding some scrambled eggs and toast. Sighing deeply, he piled his plate.  
  
"Geez, Prongs. Breathe. Why are you so nervous?" Peter asked.  
  
"Because I want her to be happy, Wormtail. I want to surprise her. I'm worried that she won't be." He responded through his full mouth. Still chewing, he stole a glance at Lily. She felt his gaze and turned her emerald eyes on his face. Blushing slightly, he looked down at his plate.  
  
Remus, sensing the tense mood, decided to start some conversation. "So what should we do this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we could go to Hogsmeade again." Sirius said. James blushed, remembering the last time they had been there. "Though I don't think James wants to go back to the general store."  
  
Still bright red, James added, "We could go to the Three Broomsticks. I haven't had a butterbeer in a while."  
  
Peter joined in. "Sounds good. I don't have as much homework this time, so I can join you guys."  
  
James, noticing that breakfast was coming to a close, was wishing that he hadn't eaten anything after all. It was time. (A/N: Hehe, reminds me of that part in the Lion King where Rafiki tells Simba 'it is time', you know, near the end. Lol, sorry…I have a little brother and sister.) His stomach was doing flip-flops and his face was heating. Sighing in resolution, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and whispered something just as Lily and Lauren rose from their seats. James looked up.  
  
From the ceiling, large banners rolled down saying things like 'I love you Lily.' And 'Please go out with me Lily.' Balloons filled the Hall, and all sorts of other decorations, all stating James's love for Lily. It was hard to see through the mass of objects that now filled the air. He smiled, deciding that he liked the results. Jumping up, he began the second part of his plan. He climbed up onto the top of the Gryffindor table and stood. Magnifying his voice with a charm, he addressed the entire student body and staff at Hogwarts. "I do hereby declare my love for Lily Evans. I asked her out a little while back, but she declined." A few gasps of surprise escaped from the girls in the crowd. "She told me that I, in order to win her over, was required to 'surprise' her. Being a normal guy, I was confused and had not a clue what she meant. I just hope that this will do, and that she'll accept me now." His voice shook slightly as he finished. He turned himself around to look at the face of Lily Evans, awaiting her reaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know, I know! That was evil! Hehe, and a short chapter. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to post the next chapter after you all review…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks a million times! You guys are so great!  
  
Satans Little Princess- Yep! Not everything is easy! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
QueenOfTheQueer- Thanks soo much! And now you know what plan b is (or was)…  
  
Kristatwen- I know I wouldn't recover that fast, but oh well! Thanks again!  
  
Lilyandjames4life- Lol, thank you for four reviews! I really appreciate it!  
  
cHoOcH lIz- Well, hope that was soon enough for you! Thank you!!  
  
Time Twins- I'm happy you found it fun to read! It was certainly fun to write!  
  
bluebambi- Thank you for your review!!  
  
Sierra Sitruc- Isn't she though? Thanks once again!  
  
lily potter- Thats what I think- funny because it's so stupid. And you'll see soon about them getting together. Thank you!  
  
Riauna- Thanks again!  
  
KoolKitty- Yes, too bad it didn't work for James. But, as everyone knows, it will eventually. Thank you so much!  
  
RaistlinHooper- I'm glad you like them both! Thanks a lot for your review!  
  
phoenix6545- Well, I hope you enjoyed reading about plan b, and thank you again!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Thanks again! I'm running out of things to say to you...sorry I can't say anything interesting. There are only so many ways to say thanks! 


	8. Finally

Chapter 8- Finally  
  
Lily's bright green eyes were a little wider than usual as she stared back at James. She didn't say anything, and continued to just look at him. His breathing quickened, and his heart began to drop. She wasn't going to say yes. She didn't like him. She-  
  
And then, suddenly, she rose from her seat. But instead of saying anything, she simply grabbed his hand and pulled him down off the table. Then she smiled at him and did something she never would have dreamed of doing a few months back. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. As she pulled back, blushing furiously, he grinned and pulled her in for a much better kiss.  
  
They were, in fact, kissing so long that cat calls, whistles, and clapping started up around the Hall. Then suddenly, they saw Professor McGonagall out of the corner of their eyes and broke apart quickly.  
  
"I will not tolerate that show of affection in public." She made a slight face of disgust. "Please, do it on your own time, if you must at all." And then she spun around, robes flaring out behind her.  
  
Sirius clapped the two of them on the back, so hard that they staggered before catching their balance. "Don't worry, you two. She's just jealous. I mean, can you picture the last time she must have had a date?"  
  
They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the absurdity of the idea. But then they heard a well-known voice from over their shoulders and turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing, looking as wise as ever with his blue eyes twinkling. He smiled at them and said, "Although I do somewhat agree with you on that subject, it isn't very nice to speak of your teachers in such a manner." His eyes twinkled even more as he bid them a good day and turned to walk out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lily grinned and slipped her hand inside James's, pulling him along. Once they were outside, James turned to ask her something. "So I guess you were surprised this time?"  
  
"Well…alright, maybe a little. But I just had a sudden urge to kiss you, and so…well, it just happened." She said sheepishly.  
  
He smirked. "Many girls have felt the sudden urge to kiss me. I'm just simply irresistible." He puckered up his lips and waited for another kiss. But it never came. Lily was already walking away towards her first class, laughing.  
  
****************  
  
"I thought this morning at breakfast was very entertaining." Lauren said as Lily walked into the library.  
  
"Oh shut up." Lily replied, taking a seat next to her friend and dropping her homework onto the table.  
  
"I never thought you would be capable of doing *anything* like that, let alone in front of the whole school."  
  
"Well, it was like something was pushing me to kiss him. And he looked so cute. I couldn't just stand there- I had to do something."  
  
"Yes, but the obvious thing would have been to agree to go out with him. Not to grab him and kiss him." Lauren grinned.  
  
Lily frowned. "And here I was, thinking you'd be proud of me and happy for me."  
  
"Oh but I am. Do I really need to say that I am?"  
  
"I was just kidding. And anyway, you were right about loving him."  
  
Lauren raised her hands up in the air and said, "Praise the lord. She's finally been enlightened."  
  
Lily laughed and added, "Welcome to the church of the Holy Cabbage. Lettuce pray."  
  
Lauren grimaced. "Ugh. I hate puns."  
  
****************  
  
James threw himself into a chair next to his three friends. "Well, I did it." He said happily.  
  
"Yes, you did. And I thought Lily would never be surprised." Remus said.  
  
"Well, I have my charm." James replied, grinning.  
  
Sirius, never wanting to sit still for very long, announced, "This calls for a party!"  
  
Many of the other Gryffindors in the common room looked up. They weren't at all surprised to see that it had been Sirius who had spoken. He was always the center of attention.  
  
"That's a good idea. A couple of us should go down to the kitchens to get some food and-" James stopped short as he spotted a certain redhead coming down the stairs from her dorm. She looked beautiful. Not that she had changed how she had looked from earlier. He noticed that she was wearing something new. Something he had given her. The small emerald necklace hung around her neck, fitting her very well. And suddenly, he realized something that he hadn't before. He couldn't only see Lily coming closer. He could *feel* her. So the necklace works. he thought to himself in slight amazement.  
  
She smiled when she saw him, and walked over quickly, her red hair flying out behind her.  
  
"James! You didn't tell me that this necklace was magic! It's like…I know where you are all the time. I can feel you, in the back of my head…" she trailed off, putting a hand to her temple.  
  
"And I wasn't even sure if it would work. But I can feel you too. The shopkeeper told me that as long as you're wearing it, we'll know where each other is, at all times."  
  
She smiled again. "Well that's nice to know. Thanks again, James. I really do love it." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Sirius grinned at his friends and came over to stand by them. He raised his voice so that everyone in the room could hear. "As I said before, this is the perfect time for a party, and I'm feeling bored. So we'll just send some people off to retrieve some food, and then we'll put some music on and have a good time." Hearing this, the students cheered in agreement. Sirius continued. "And I think I can announce that James Potter and Lily Evans are the 'best couple' here! Aren't they just so cute?" he said mockingly. The others smiled in agreement. He laughed, seeing the look on James's face.  
  
James turned to Lily. "How about we go get that food from the kitchens?" he asked.  
  
"Why sure." She replied, and slipped her hand in his once more. They waved to everyone; they were all watching the couple, and headed out the portrait hole.  
  
Once outside and out from under the eyes of so many students, Lily leaned over to give him a proper kiss. He accepted gratefully, snaking his arms around her waist. When she pulled away, he grinned and said, "Kiss me twice. I'm schizophrenic."  
  
She smiled up at him and happily obeyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how well that turned out. Sorry, I don't have time to read over it or write anymore right now. My stupid history teacher has decided to give us a major Civil War project (7 sections) with two weeks left of school. And since we've been testing, we haven't been having classes…so it's about 90% of our grade this grading period. And then there's Finals… Ugh, I hate school! Only a little while left though…I'm excited! Anyway, thanks a lot for reading and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I have time!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't thank you guys enough!!  
  
Time Twins- Lol, yes, Lily is finally surprised. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katie Weasley- Hehe, I know I'm evil…and I hope it was quick enough for you to live. Thanks!  
  
Sirius' lover- I'm so happy you thought it was good! Thank you!  
  
Kristatwen- Thank you, again! I hope I didn't leave you hanging too long!  
  
Sugiganesan@hotmail.com- Yes, I did get your review for my other story, thanks soo much! I'm glad you like both of them!  
  
Phoenix6545- Lol, thanks! And I agree with you, it was a mean cliffhanger.  
  
Red- Hehe, evil evil evil. Thank you!!  
  
LadyLillian- Lol, well, they're together, finally!  
  
LilyandJames4Life- 4 review again, thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hooper- I'm glad you like my stories enough to keep reviewing! Thanks again!!  
  
Sierra Sitruc- I totally agree with you there. And thanks for reviewing again! I really appreciate it!  
  
Ally- Yep, I know, very evil…thank you!  
  
Peppermint- Thanks for two reviews. And I'm going to be busy as well this next week…*sigh* I can't wait for school to end. Two more weeks…  
  
Jazz- Lol, yes, you did make your point. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cara- Hehe, I knew you wouldn't really kill me…I'm happy you like the story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Well you deserve the thanks every time. And I like to thank all of my reviewers…it's the least I can do!  
  
Alexa- This time I did let her be surprised. And it was sweet of, wasn't it? ;)  
  
KoolKitty- Yep, you're right. Thanks so much, once again!  
  
Cheergrl12324- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nevi- Lol, me too. I wish I could find a sweet guy…seems like we're short of 'em where I am…  
  
Lily evans potter- Exactly right. Cliffhangers are fun to write…but I absolutely hate reading them. Thanks!  
  
SMAC- Lol, yeah. He would have had to do something *really* big to make her more surprised than that. Thanks a lot!  
  
Nonnayobusiness- Lol, I thought it would be better to post this than to have 6 people set on me. Although my little brother and sister aren't very nice…right now they're running around screaming. Thanks!! 


	9. 'We'll see about that'

Chapter 9- 'We'll see about that'  
  
Lily was in high spirits, and everyone noticed. Of course they all knew that it was because she was now James Potter's girlfriend, and the two of them were inseperable. Most of the girls just sighed when the couple walked past hand in hand. The guys didn't really notice nor care. And the Slytherins (who are so abnormal that they need a group to themselves) thought it sickening. Two of their most hated people, the Head Boy and Girl, were going out and acting lovey-dovey. Whenever they saw James and Lily together they would scowl and pretend to throw up. But enough about them, because they were just jealous.  
  
Anyway, Lily was happy about the way things had ended up, and wore her necklace everyday. James was in even higher spirits. He loved that spot in the back of his mind where he could feel where Lily was. It was comforting, knowing that she was always with him like that.  
  
And so, after classes one evening, they sat together in the common room, finishing some very boring homework.  
  
"Can't I copy yours?" he whined.  
  
"No." she said simply. "We're having a test on this in a few days, and you'll never learn anything if you copy."  
  
"Ugh. I should have chosen a girlfriend who is more lenient, Ms. I have to do everything by the book." he said mockingly while he grinned at her.  
  
She just smiled. "I don't do everything right. I just don't think I'll be helping you any by letting you copy my homework." her green eyes lit up with mischief. "And you think that I'm just a little good girl? Well, we'll see about that. I guess I'll have to prove to you that I'm not."  
  
His jaw dropped a little and he stared at her. "But-that's not what I meant." He blushed faintly, like he did so often these days.  
  
"Well that's what I perceived it as being. And so now I have to prove it to you somehow. Oh, I think a prank will do nicely...very nicely indeed. Well, I've got some planning to do, so if you'll excuse me." she rose, gathering her things.  
  
He puckered up his lips. "You aren't leaving without giving me a kiss."  
  
She tapped her head with one finger, appearing to be thinking about it. "Okay, I suppose it won't hurt me to give you a little one." She bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she turned to walk up to her dorm.  
  
"Hey?! That's all I get?" he yelled after her.  
  
******************************  
  
It was, incoincidently, the weekend that the Marauders had planned to go back to Hogsmeade. And so, that same night that Lily and James had been talking in the common room, the four of them made preparations to leave (it was a Friday night).  
  
They stood in their dorm, James searching for some galleons he had hidden under his bed, Remus thinking to himself, Peter twidling his thumbs, and Sirius humming some kind of weird Muggle song.  
  
"Do you mind, Padfoot?" James said, pulling his head out from under his bed. "That humming is really beginning to get on my nerves."  
  
Sirius smiled innocently and batted his eyelashes. "But I thought it was nice."  
  
James rolled his eyes and went back to searching. About twenty seconds later, a muffled sound came from underneath his bed. "I've found them! Okay, we can go now."  
  
They scrambled down to the one-eyed witch, and from there to Hogsmeade. It was a long walk, of course, and they were a little less energetic when they arrived. First, as always, they bought a new supply of candy from Honeydukes. Then they headed to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
There, they ordered the long-awaited butterbeer and sat down to discuss a new prank.  
  
"We haven't pulled a prank in a while, guys. I'm getting restless." Remus said eagerly.  
  
Upon hearing this, James remembered what Lily had said earlier. He told his friends and they all smiled. "I wonder what she's going to do. I hope it's a good prank." he finished thoughtfully.  
  
"In that case, maybe we should hold off on our prank until we know what she's going to do."  
  
"I don't think she's going to tell us until she does it."  
  
"Well then, we'll pull our prank after she does hers."  
  
They carried on talking for about an hour before getting up to leave. On the way out, James accidently ran into someone. A big, tall, strong someone. He looked up at the guy whom he had splashed butterbeer onto. He was staring back at James gravely, looking a little angry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about that.." James said, and made a move to leave, the other Marauders following. But the man moved so that they couldn't pass. He laughed.  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Sirius, thinking quickly, grabbed the frightened James by the collar of his shirt and said. "Forgive him. He's mentally ill. He doesn't understand and didn't mean any harm."  
  
James looked confused at first, but then played along. "Are you my mother?" he asked, his eyes not very focused.  
  
"Well, let's get going, brother." Sirius flashed the big man a white smile and the four of them whipped out of there as fast as their feet could carry them.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. "You (pant) should have seen your face, James!"  
  
"Oh, shut up. *I* didn't feel like getting beaten to a pulp, thank you very much." Sirius just continued to laugh heartily.  
  
*******************  
  
The next day at dinner, Lily, James, and the rest of them seated themselves in the Great Hall, smacking their lips. They all proceeded to eat, stuffing their mouths without noise.  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang came from across the room. The Gryffindors looked up in surprise, and most burst out laughing at the sight that met their eyes. The Slytherin table, or what was left of it, was what had generated the noise. The table was black and shriveled, and the Slytherins themselves were coated in black soot, some had smoke rising from their heads. It was a funny sight, if you had been there to see it.  
  
Most students in the Hall looked expectantly towards the Marauders. But they were mistaken. For, not long after they looked, a redhead climbed up onto her seat and raised her arms into the air. Her green eyes flashed with mirth as she said, in a loud, strong voice. "Mine."  
  
Lily looked down to James and saw that he was rocking back and forth with laughter. "Good one." he mouthed. It took everyone else a little while longer to start to laugh, as they were so surprised at the Head Girl making such a show of herself. Most just assumed that it was the influence of James Potter; that it had all started with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright *dodges tomatoes and other flying objects*, I'm sorry again. Not the greatest chapter, and short again. I really don't like doing that, but I'm a bit deprived of time this week, and I wanted to get this chapter out anyways. Thanks a bunch to all of my previous reviewers, you are too kind. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kase- Thanks for (*counts the reviews*) four reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh, and I know the movie says that James was a seeker, but J.K. herself said in an interview that he was a chaser. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the story!  
  
Kaylin- Lol, well if your friends do look at you like you're crazy, I'm right there with you. I seem to get that a lot...thanks a bunch for reviewing!  
  
libertygrl413- Sorry about the shortness! Really, I am. But thank you!  
  
Kristatwen- You're quite welcome for writing more..I couldn't possibly stop writing. Thanks a lot for reviewing, again!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Gracias! (atleast it isn't thanks again..) Como estas? Lol, if we actually learned something interesting in Spanish, I could ask you something better...maybe next year  
  
Red- Lol, I quite agree. It was about time. Thanks for another review!  
  
Eclectus- Hehe, I'm glad you found it funny. And no, I live in Kentucky (lol, I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not a hick. Actually, nobody in Louisville is. But if you go south or west, well, that's a different story. I'm from Arizona really (moved here a couple years ago)..but enough of that. Thanks a lot for reviewing! And I hope you're enjoying your Civil War project as much as I am mine *cough*  
  
Sugiganesan@hotmail.com- Thanks again!! I'm glad you liked it! I wish I could say something more interesting to you..I feel like I say the same thing every time. Well, thank you!  
  
SAKURAnTOKYO- Yes, but I doubt this one will be even close to as long as my other story. Thank you again!  
  
Alexa- Nope, even if I am busy, I'll always find time to squeeze in a chapter. Thanks a lot, I'm happy you liked it! 


	10. His Own

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about this taking so long to put up. I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this story...I meant to make it longer in the first place, but I just found this a good stopping point. Plus, I didn't want to take any more than one of my stories all the way to their wedding, so I had some deciding to do...I wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, I'm really happy you enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again; I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 10- His own  
  
Lily Evans lay sprawled out on the bed in her dorm, her fiery red hair draped over her pillow and emerald eyes staring upward. She sighed out of boredom.  
  
Lauren looked up from her homework. "If you're so bored, why don't you go talk to James?"  
  
Lily raised her head to look over at her friend. "I already tried that. He's nowhere to be found."  
  
"Hmm...odd. Well I'm sure he'll be back soon." she finished, turning back to her books.  
  
Lily laid there for another ten minutes before deciding that she was going to search the school until she found him.  
  
"I'll be back." she stated simply, jumping up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lauren looked up suddenly.  
  
"To look for him." she said, waving as she walked out the door. She hummed to herself and descended the stairs one by one.  
  
She was stopped about halfway down by a sixth year girl. She was tall and lean, with dark hair and eyes.  
  
"So you're, like, James Potter's girlfriend?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" she replied, glancing at the girl.  
  
"Well, he's like one of the hottest guys here. Just wondering how you got him."  
  
Lily smiled. "Well, I'm not really sure of myself really. It's more like he got me..." she recalled what she had put him through, just so that he could be her boyfriend. She was surprised that he had found her worth all of that in the first place. She shrugged. "I'm just lucky." she said, smiling as she turned away.  
  
It turned out that she was going to be searching a long time for James Potter. He was simply nowhere to be found. She was turning another corridor when she ran smack into Professor Dumbledore. Rubbing her head, she looked up at him.  
  
"Sorry about that, Professor..."  
  
"No need to be sorry, Ms. Evans. But I was meaning to ask you. What inspired that little prank of yours in the Great Hall the other day?" Lily's eyes widened. Was he serious? Why was he asking her that?  
  
"I, er, well...it all started a few days ago when I was doing homework with James." she started, staring at the ground.  
  
Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Just what I expected. James Potter." his eyes twinkled. "But I think you're mistaken."  
  
"Huh?" Lily looked up. "How's that?"  
  
"It didn't all start a few nights ago. If I'm not wrong in guessing, I think it started when you two first laid eyes on each other."  
  
She smiled at Dumbledore. "Thanks Professor."  
  
"For what? I didn't do anything." he turned to walk away. "Don't mind me, I'm just an old man with no clue as to what young people today are like." he did turn away then, humming an old tune to himself.  
  
Lily watched him go. That's two people in one day that have mentioned James to me. Odd. She turned her head again, and saw a raven- haired boy running down the corridor towards her. He stopped a foot short of her, panting.  
  
"L-Lily! I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"Oh, and I haven't been looking for you? Where *were* you?" she replied, crossing her arms and demanding an answer.  
  
"I was…away…someplace."  
  
"Uh-huh. Doing what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well…I…" he started to stare at the ground, scared to look her in the eye.  
  
"James Potter! I'm your girlfriend and I have a right to know everything you do! If you aren't going to tell me now, I'll just have to ask Remus!" she stamped her foot at him for emphasis.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who were observing the scene from a nearby empty classroom, burst out laughing. However, they were careful to be quiet enough that James and Lily didn't notice them.  
  
Sirius whispered to the other two, "They argue like an old married couple. This is so entertaining to watch." He laughed again, seeing that James was blushing and Lily was poking him in the chest roughly.  
  
"Don't ever say that to me!" she started to say.  
  
"But, I wasn't even doing anything bad! I went to Hogsmeade with the other Marauders. What's wrong with that?" he said, still blushing lightly. He looked apprehensive of her.  
  
Lily knew that there was, in fact, nothing wrong with it, but no that they were arguing, she wasn't about to admit that she was being rash. "You didn't tell me you were going, that's what's wrong!" she spluttered at him, her green eyes flashing.  
  
"You aren't my mother! I shouldn't have to!"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you need a mother to look after you!" she yelled back, spinning around, hair and robes flying behind her as she walked away quickly.  
  
James simply stood staring after her, looking a little deflated but at the same time relieved that she was gone and he was still intact.  
  
His three friends tumbled out of the classroom just then, slapping him on the back. "Nice one, Prongs. Very nice." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell her why you were at Hogsmeade?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah. We were only there for her. She would have liked to hear that. Just go find her and give her the present." Remus finished.  
  
James hesitated. "Yeah, I will give it to her. But not right now, she'd probably try to beat me if I came near her now."  
  
Sirius looked the way Lily had gone. "Yeah, good call. Although I would like to see her kick your ass…" he trailed off as the four boys walked down the hall in the direction of their common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, James caught Lily's arm. They stopped at the foot of the stairs, staring each other in the eyes. She loved his eyes. They always had a twinkling in them, even if he wasn't in a happy mood.  
  
"Lily, I didn't tell you why I was at Hogsmeade yesterday, because you never gave me a chance. You just started yelling at me." he started, still holding her arm, probably so she couldn't walk away.  
  
It was her turn to stare at the ground. "Sorry." she mumbled. "You just make me mad sometimes."  
  
He blushed, reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled it out. A ring. Her eyes widened. He laughed at her expression.  
  
"I'm not asking you to marry me, silly." his cheeks were still flushed as he raised her hand up in his.  
  
She looked a little embarrassed that she had even considered it. She allowed him to slide the ring onto her finger, running her other hand over it. Then she looked up at him, into his brown eyes. He looked so serious, and a little nervous too. But his eyes were totally happy.  
  
"I'm not asking you to marry me," he continued. "but this is the next thing to it." She understood what he was trying to say, and gave him a wide smile. They were too young to get engaged, but either way, James had pretty much claimed her as his own.  
  
He reached a hand up and brushed a strand of her long, red hair behind her ears. She laughed, seeing that his was all over the place, like it usually was. She tried to smooth it, but to no avail. He stopped her, staring into her eyes as he held both of her hands in his own.  
  
"I love you Lily. Always."  
  
"I love you too." she said softly, his lips only centimeters away. He tilted her head upward and leaned down, kissing her slowly. They would have continued, if it weren't for the cheering and other noises they heard. They glanced around, just then realizing that they were right in the middle of a crowd of students and teachers. Everyone was smiling at them, and they both flushed red.  
  
Some shook their heads, still holding to the fact that Lily and James had changed each other and were meant to be together. Others, such as the Slytherins, scowled at this display of affection. And others still, especially the teachers, smiled at the two young students, remembering when it had been like that for them.  
  
Lily and James just held each others hands, still blushing but heads high, and walked through the doors of the Great Hall together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked the way it turned out, I tried to make it good. Thanks a lot for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story, it was fun. It's sad that this is the last chapter though...;( Please, review one last time and tell me what you thought? Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it, as always! Oh, and don't forget to read my other stories, which I'm off to work on now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
greatest chick- Thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you found it good.  
  
Alexa- Lol, I don't either. I think James was a good influence. Thanks again!  
  
Kristatwen- I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thanks once more!  
  
lilyflower- Thanks a lot! Nice of you to review!  
  
libertygrl413- Nope, she didn't want to hurt James, though I didn't even consider that...thanks again and I hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Katy Kat- Thanks a lot, for reviewing all of my stories!  
  
roxyfreak- Lily is just all around surprising, and if I ever make a sequel to this, maybe later on, that would be in there. Thanks a lot!  
  
Min Hee Ha- Usted es agradable para este capítulo, y esta historia. (I think I said that right) I hope you liked it! Thanks again!  
  
Sugiganesan@hotmail.com- Thanks a lot, once again! I'm glad you like both the stories, it makes me happy ;) and I'll be working on the next chapter of old friends, new friends ASAP (more like right after this)  
  
Kase- Yeah, I thought he was a seeker too, until I read that interview. It just seemed to fit. Thanks a bunch for reviewing again!  
  
Hilcap- Lol, well I'm flattered. Three reviews! No tomato dodging, eh? Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Mako-Shadows- No problem, I'm just happy you review when you do! I'm glad you keep coming back. Thanks again!!  
  
KoolKitty- I know what you mean, I have trouble keeping track myself. And sometimes when I'm writing I'll forget which story I'm working on and put the wrong people in the wrong story. Thanks again, and I'm glad you updated your story!  
  
rinoa- I'm so happy you like it! Thanks a lot!  
  
Unicorn777- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
kc- I wrote as quickly as I could, with all the other stuff I had to do ;) Hope you liked the story!  
  
kasey- Well, I wrote more. Thanks for reviewing!! 


End file.
